Nasrinamini- podcasting, screencasting
Podcasting: Podcasting is the creation and distribution of amateur radio, plain and simple. And it's the distribution piece of this that's important, because although we've been able to do digital audio for some time now, get ting a lot of people to listen to it hasn't been very easy. Now it is. Many pod casts are presented by, everyday people just talking about things that interest them-with a bit of music mixed in. Others are more serious and focused in content, offering up the latest interesting news on a particular topic, interviews with interesting people, or recordings of interesting keynotes and presentations. And these days, most news programs, like Meet the Press and 60 Minutes, and many radio shows like Fresh Air from NPR are also offered up as podcasts so you can take them with you and listen to them whenever you like. Here's what you need to create a basic podcast: a digital audio recorder that can create an MP3 file, some space on a server to host the file, a blog, and something to say. That's it. That's part of why the number of new podcasts out there continues to explode. The other part of the quick success of podcasting comes from the fact that not only are they easy to create, they are The best place to start your podcasting indoctrination is to take some time to listen to a few shows. But be prepared: This is not the highly polished, professional radio you might be used to. Cracks and pops, obscure music, and "urns" and "ahs" are all a part of the podcast genre. Remember, most podcasters are just average Jill and Joes, with day jobs and kids and responsibilities , and ideas that they want to share. Try not to let production value overwhelm what might be really interesting content. A podcast is a type of digital media consisting of an episodic series of audio radio, video, PDF, or ePub files subscribed to and downloaded through web syndication or streamed online to a computer or mobile device. The word is a neologism derived from "broadcast" and "pod" from the success of the iPod, as podcasts are often listened to on portable media players. In the context of Apple devices, the term "Podcasts" refers to the audio and video version of podcasts, whereas the textual version of podcasts are classified under the app known as Newsstand. A list of all the audio or video files currently associated with a given series is maintained centrally on the distributor's server as a web feed, and the listener or viewer employs special client application software, known as a podcatcher, that can access this web feed, check it for updates, and download any new files in the series. This process can be automated so that new files are downloaded automatically, which may seem to the user as if the content is being broadcast or "pushed" to them. Files are stored locally on the user's computer or other device ready for offline use, giving simple and convenient access to the content.[1][2] Podcasting contrasts with webcasting (Internet streaming), which generally isn't designed for offline listening to user-selected content. As discussed by Richard Berry, podcasting is both a converged medium bringing together audio, the web and portable media player, and a disruptive technology that has caused some in the radio business to reconsider some established practices and preconceptions about audiences, consumption, production and distribution.[3] This idea of disruptiveness is largely because no one person owns the technology; it is free to listen and create content, which departs from the traditional model of 'gate-kept' media and production tools.[3] It is very much a horizontal media form: producers are consumers and consumers become producers and engage in conversations with each other uses Communities use collaborative podcasts to support multiple contributors podcasting through generally simplified processes, and without having to host their own individual feeds. A community podcast can also allow members of the community (related to the podcast topic) to contribute to the podcast in many different ways. This method was first used for a series of podcasts hosted by the Regional Educational Technology Center at Fordham University in 2005 Video podcasts A video podcast (sometimes shortened to vodcast) includes video clips. Web television series are often distributed as video podcasts. Since the spread of the internet and the use of Internet broadband connection TCP, which helps to identify different applications, a faster connection to the internet has been created and a wide amount of communication has been created. Video podcasts have become extremely popular online and are short clips of video, usually part of a longer recording. Video clips are being used on pre-established websites and more and more websites are being created solely for the purpose of video clips and podcasts. Video podcasts are being streamed on intranets and extranets, private and public networks, and taking communication through the internet to whole new levels. Most video clips are now submitted and produced by individuals and are becoming more commonVideo podcasts are also being used for web television, commonly referred to as Web TV, which is a rapidly growing genre of digital entertainment, using various forms of new media to deliver original shows or series to an audience. Delivered originally online via broadband and mobile networks, web television shows, or web series. Video podcasts used for web television are typically short-form, anywhere from 2–9 minutes per episode. Typically they are used for advertising, video blogs, amateur filming, journalism and convergence with traditional media Video is an electronic medium for the recording, copying and broadcasting of moving visual images There are different layers of video transmission and storage, each with its own set of formats to choose from. For transmission, there is a physical connector and signal protocol ("video connection standard" below). A given physical link can carry certain "display standards" which specify a particular refresh rate, display resolution, and color space. Many analog and digital recording formats are in use, and digital video clips can also be stored on a computer file system as files which have their own formats. In addition to the physical format used by the data storage device or transmission medium, the stream of ones and zeros that is sent must be in a particular digital "video encoding", of which a number are available PODCASTS AND SCHOOLS: One way to get into the flow of education related podcasting is to visit the Education Podcast Network , which lists nearly 1,000 different education-related shows. Not only is there a growing directory of educators who are doing personal podcasts, there are links to suggested classroom uses broken down both by grade level and subject. In general, radio broadcasting is now a reality for the vast majority of schools that can't afford radio station. About $100 and an Internet connection is all you need to start doing regular radio shows with your students. And once again, the motivating factor, to me at least, is that the content of these shows does not have to be limited to a school or community audience. Podcasting is yet another way for them to be creating and contributing ideas to a larger conversation, and it's a way of archiving that contribution for future audiences to use. Video Publishing : While elementary school kids seem to love podcasting, older kids have started gravitating to video in a big way. And the biggest reason for that without question is YouTube.com. Bought by Google back in 2006 for over a billion dollars, YouTube is already having an enormous disruptive effect on our society, and it's also becoming a place where more and more of our students go to publish the artifacts of their lives. As of this writing, over 20 hours of videos are being uploaded to YouTube every minute, which translates to almost four years' worth of video uploaded each day Staggering numbers, if you ask me. The great part about these online services is that they're free, number one, and they are unlimited in terms of their use. And, in the case of YouTube, you can even record video right from your computer onto their server. Very cool. But as with podcasting, there is a certain amount of writing and preparation that goes into great movie making. It's digital storytelling in its most complex form, and it requires a significant amount of thinking and work to do it well. And, of course, the process is a bit more complex, making it difficult to cover in this small amount of space. My goal here is to point you in make it a video podcast. With iTunes, it is pretty painless to take your creation and turn it into an MP4 file that can then be put on an iPod for viewing wherever you may be. First, click on the "Movies" section under your library in you may be. First, click on the "Movies" section under your library file you want to bring into your library. Once it's in there, just click on it once to highlight it and then go to the "Advanced" menu and select "Convert Selection for iPod." In a few minutes, depending on the size of your movie, you'll have a mini version that will synch right up with your iPod, or can be posted somewhere else for your students to download to their own devices or for others to subscribe to as they would any other podcast SCREENCASTING: One step up from podcasting is screen casting, which is a relatively new medium that I think has a lot of promise in the classroom. Simply put, Screen casting involves capturing what you or your students do on the computer with an audio narration to go with it. The easiest way to understand Screen casting is to watch one. So, right now, go watch one of my all-time favorite screen casts about Wikipedia that was done by John Udell at tinyurl .comlydp2sfg. I'll wait until you come back. There are a lot of different screen casting tools to choose from these days, but from an ease-of-use standpoint, I love Jing (Jingproject.com, see Figure 8.4). At this writing, it's a free download that works on either a Mac or a Windows machine, and it's one of the easiest pieces of software to use that I've found in a long time. A screen cast is a digital recording of computer screen output, also known as a video screen capture, often containing audio narration. The term screen cast compares with the related term [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Screenshot screenshot]; whereas screenshot is a picture of a computer screen, a screen cast is essentially a movie of the changes over time that a user sees on a computer screen, enhanced with audio narration. Screen casts can help demonstrate and teach the use of software features. Creating a screen cast helps software developers show off their work. Educators may also use screen casts as another means of integrating technology into the curriculum.[8] Students can record video and audio as they demonstrate the proper procedure to solve a problem on an interactive whiteboard. Screen casts are useful tools for ordinary software users as well: They help filing report bugs in which the screen casts take the place of potentially unclear written explanations; they help showing others how a given task is accomplished in a specific software environment. Organizers of seminars may choose to routinely record complete seminars and make them available to all attendees for future reference and/or sell these recordings to people who cannot afford the fee of the live seminar or do not have the time to attend it. This will generate an additional revenue stream for the organizers and makes the knowledge available to a broader audience. This strategy of recording seminars is already widely used in fields where using a simple video camera or audio recorder is sufficient to make a useful recording of a seminar. Computer-related seminars need high quality and easily readable recordings of screen contents which is usually not achieved by a video camera that records the desktop Screen casting ''' A screen cast is a digital movie in which the setting is partly or wholly a computer screen, and in which audio narration describes the on-screen action. It's not a new idea. The screencaster's tools—for video capture, editing, and production of compressed files—have long been used to market software products, and to train people in the use of those products. What's new is the emergence of a genre of documentary filmmaking that tells stories about software-based cultures like Wikipedia, del.icio.us, and content remixing. These uses of the medium, along with a new breed of lightweight software demonstrations, inspired the collaborative coining of a new term, screen cast. '''LIVE STREAMING-WEB TV FOR THE ClASsROOMS The most recent entry into the multimedia publishing discussion is livestreaming video to the Web. In a nutshell, we're talking the ability of teachers and students to create their own TV shows online in just a few clicks. And, if you have a personal learning network at your disposal, you also have a potential l audience at your finger tips While this is still pretty unexplored territory in education circles, and while the tools are evolving rapidly, a surprisingly large number of teachers are already experimenting with the idea of creating live "television" with their students in their classrooms and schools. And because of how incredibly easy it is to do this, that number is increasing greatly every day. The examples run the gamut: school plays and musicals being broadcast to relatives far and wide, student science presentations for parents to watch, live student-run daily news broadcasts, live teacher professional develop that anyone can tune into, conference workshops and presentations free to those who couldn't make the trip, and all sorts of other possibilities. Basically, we're close to the point where every school, every classroom, every person, in fact, can own a television station..question, the live streaming from the phone option is not as high quality as from the computer, but, in all honesty, it isn't bad. At this moment, Ustream Mobile works with just about any Nokia phone that has a camera, and with a jail-broken iPhone 3G. (lnever told you that, by the way. ) You simply download the application to your phone, find something worthwhile to stream (like my daughter's basketball games), and press whatever button means "Start" on your phone. Anyone who has the address of your Ustream.tv "show" can just tune in and watch. Like the computer versioning, you can save the recordings to your show page, and, whenever anyone watch your show types in a chat comment or question, you see it on the video screen on your phone so you can just talk back a reply. Pretty amazing. Livestream, formerly known as Mogulus, is a live streaming video platform that allows users to view and broadcast video content using a camera and a computer through the internet. It offers a free ad-supported service and multi-tiered premium services. Livestream also offers wireless HD broadcasting in the form of a device combination called Livepack, described as "a satellite television truck in a backpack."[6] In September 2009, Livestream started providing custom channel pages to stream events like concerts from Kina Grannis, Pixie Lott, Eric Gales, David Gray, and Foo Fighters. These pages integrated live chat, Twitter, and Facebook. Livestream has been used to stream content by Gannett Newspapers and by the World Economic Forum, and some local TV affiliates, usually for local news and storm watch. Live streaming media is the transmission over the Internet of video of an event as it happens. Streaming is a form of online video in which the site sends video footage to a user’s machine “on the fly” rather than as a complete file. It’s akin to the difference between watching a TV show as it airs and watching a DVD. Live streaming media is different than on-demand streaming. With the latter, the content has previously been recorded. The user then accesses it at a time of their choice, though it is still streamed to their machine rather than downloaded as a complete file. YouTube is probably the best known on-demand streaming site. The quality of live streaming media can be extremely variable. One factor affecting it is the technology the producers of the content have used to produce the streamed file. In some cases it may deliberately be kept to a small window size or low resolution. The quality is also affected by the amount of bandwidth the website has purchased for transmitting the content. Generally, paid streams will be better quality. This is partly because paid customers are less tolerant of stuttering or low-resolution video. However, it’s also because a site charging for content will know exactly how many people will be watching and thus don’t run the risk of not having enough bandwidth. Live Internet streaming is also used illegally to broadcast television footage, particularly of pay-per-view events. The quality of such streams is even more variable and, of course, it’s much more difficult, or even impossible, to complain or take legal action if you don’t get what you are promised. While some illegal streams involve direct connections to a cable TV feed of the relevant program, other work by simply pointing a webcam at a TV screen showing the footage.